


Hugs and Heartbreak

by The_Crafty_Cracker



Series: All about Dick... (Pun intended) [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Age Swap, Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Bruce Wayne is a Good Dad, Court of Owls, Dad Bruce Wayne, Damian Wayne is the oldest, Dick Grayson is Robin, Dick Grayson is a Talon, Dick is the youngest, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hugs, Jason Todd is a troll, Nightmares, Protective Damian Wayne, Robin reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 19:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Crafty_Cracker/pseuds/The_Crafty_Cracker
Summary: “Richard, I will give you a two-minute warning to unhand me before I make you,” Damian warned as the little but strong hands only tightened their hold around him in response. “You know full well, that you have used up your non-combat physical contact quota for the week.”





	Hugs and Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> I distracted myself with this. Like I was supposed to be writing the next chapter of DWTF but then I was like I have that Robin reversal little fic on my Tumblr lets go see what I can add to it. I'm also very interested in the idea of Red Hood Tim, imagine him with a younger Jason and Dick being the badest/Protective older brother in the world, well besides Damian you know he'd be the worst, especially around Dick! No one hurts Damian's little Robin. 
> 
> So yeah Fic 2 In the All about Dick series ~ So yeah anything will go in here just so you know ~ RobinX will happen soon! However, I have an idea about making Red Hood Jason time travel back to TT era and make him Red X and have him mess around with Dick or have SOMEONE ...

When little Dick Grayson was first brought to Wayne Manor, well actually, less brought more _kidnapped_ _while unconscious,_ he wasn’t, what others would say, was the cuddling type.

But _hey!_ Don’t jump to conclusions, it was a totally justified kidnapping because little Dick Grayson was not a normal eight-year-old, in fact, the young child was actually a Talon. A vicious, deadly little kid who didn’t know his own mind, the only thing he knew was the Court and its ruling. And there was no way in hell, that trying to negotiate with a Talon of any age, especially one so young was ever going to work.  

Bruce hadn’t managed to talk to the orphan, after watching the young child's parents fall to their deaths, it had strongly reminded him of his own, especially with little Dick screaming and sobbing at the top lungs knelt next to their mangled bodies. Mainly because he was too busy consoling his own children, who he’d taken to see the show. Well besides Tim who was doing whatever Red Hood was doing nowadays. Jason took the scene in the worst, it reminded him of his own parents, _his mother_. Damian looked impassive as ever, though Bruce could see the horror in his eldest eyes knowing that it had affected him as well.

By the time Bruce was ready to go comfort the kid, the boy was already gone.

Bruce heard that he was taken in by his Grandfather, who had just recently arrived to see his family perform and had taken little Dick away somewhere safe where he could recover and be safe.

Batman heard differently. The Bat heard that his Grandfather, William Cobb was actually a Talon working for the Court of Owls and had taken away Dick so that he could become what they said was _his destiny_.

But the Court couldn’t have possibly done all that damage in a few months after his parents had died right? Well, they could have, but they didn’t even need to. Not with Haly's Circus, who were all training him from birth, secretly poisoning his mind and body with what the Court deemed necessary. The Court would have liked to have waited a little longer before taking their Gray Son, however, it didn’t matter.

Actually, it might have worked in their favor that Dick’s parents were killed because the longer the child was in their hands, the more they cared for him and the Court felt that they might go back on their agreement to hand over the child when the time was right. They might have even gone so far as to foolishly attempt some kind of plan to stop it, but no it was invertible, Richard John Grayson was theirs. He was the Court's Gray Son and they would not let him slip through their fingers!  

The child had been some kind of prodigy and after they _trained_ him to get over his fear of killing. They allowed him vengeance with killing Tony Zucco, his parent’s murder to be his first killed and after that, and the _rebirth,_ he became a fully fledge Talon, the eight-year-old was near enough unstoppable.

Only the eight-year-old, no matter how powerful, skilled or trained he was, was never going to be a match, at least not on his own, for the tightly knit, if not slightly unstable and extremely violent _*cough*_ Tim _*cough*_ Bat family, especially when said family is threatened.

Eventually, they captured the boy, and it took Bruce all of three minutes to decided what he was going to do with the detained boy and it took Damian all of one glance to figure out what his father was planning.

“Father, no,” Damian stated crossing his arms over his chest defiantly.

“Damian-” Bruce started but was cut off by his oldest.

“No, not again.” Damien was adamant that while yes, he felt for the boy, he knew how it was like being trained to be an assassin, he wasn't going to allow his father to adopt another child! You’d think having a blood son of his own was enough! But no, Bruce seemed to think that front of Wayne Manor has a revolving door, welcoming for orphaned and abandoned children alike, assassins or otherwise.

“What do you want me to do with him then?” Bruce counters curious “We cannot simply let him out on his own, for starters he’s just a child-”

“-a murderous, Assassin, brainwashed, child.”

“Exactly,” Bruce agrees “He can barely speak English, flinches when someone so much as looks at him, worse lashes out, if someone even thinks about touching him.”

“Give him to Hood? I think the two would make will make a great duo. The death rate might increase significantly though.”

Bruce gives him the look, “He’s staying, Damian whether you like it or not.”

“I certainly do not.”

With a sigh Bruce turns and walks up towards to kitchen in need of a strong drink, he dreaded telling the others about their new family member, in fact, he had yet to break the news to Dick himself, not the young Talon would understand yet, but he will eventually.

“Give it time, you might even come to like Dick.”   

Damian scoffs, starting to follow his father up the stairs, “You said the same thing about both Drake and Todd!”

Eventually, Damian did come around to the idea, after figuring out that Dick, no,  _Richard,_ because he will not be calling his adopted brother something so vulgar, was not as bad or annoying as Drake or Todd, even if he did need more supervision than his other siblings.

So obviously, when Dick first started his life at the Manor there was no hugging to speak off, well unless you wanted to be maimed and the last sight you saw was blank unnatural golden eyes.

However about a year later…

 

“Richard, I will give you a two-minute warning to unhand me before I make you,” Damian warned as the little but strong hands only tightened their hold around him in response. “You know full well, that you have used up your non-combat physical contact quota for the week.”

Dick made an indistinguishable noise from where his face was buried into his older brother's neck. Damian knew that Dick had heard him but refused to let go. He also knew that _his_ little Robin was having a bad day, having woken up cold this morning, giving him bad flashback to the Court and when he had been frozen. Grayson did not do well in any temperature that wasn’t at least lukewarm or higher and Gotham's winter had snuck up on them this year along with no thought of forward planning for the extra blankets that Dick would need to keep himself warm during the cold nights.  

That and that reason alone was why he was giving Dick a two-minute contact extension and not because he enjoyed it or anything.

He definitely didn’t feel smug that Dick had chosen to hug _him_ over Jason or even his father.

That the young Robin, ex-Talon, his little brother had found comfort in him, somewhere where he felt safe when he was at his worst.

No, not at all.

Preposterous.

“Nah keep hold of him Dickie it’s an empty threat.” Jason piped up from his seat, said seat was supposed to be used for work on missions and assignments, that was why it was in front of the computer! Not to be used to lounge in by a former and lesser Robin who was playing what Damian could only assume was Candy Crush, an addictive, pointless, repetitive game with poorly animated candies and a plot that less imaginative than Todd had brain cells, which wasn’t much.

The same game he was stuck on level 137 on.

But that’s beside the point!

“Todd, either do something useful or vacate the cave.”

Jason didn’t bother looking up while replying “Nah, it’s cozy down here.”

It wasn’t cozy down here and they all knew that but Jason loved annoying Damian it was his favorite past time.

“ _Now._ Before I make you.”

“You know that would be a lot more threatening without Dick clinging to you.”

“ _T_ _odd,”_

 _“Wayne,”_ Jason replied mocking Damian’s tone. The oldest brother sighed in defeat, he didn’t have the time or patience to deal with him. He still had Dick clinging to him.

“Richard, one minute.” Damian reminded, Dick hands only tightened future. It must have been really bad then, normally Dick would _eventually_ listen to him, so something must have really shaken him up. Damian would get it out of him later when Jason was out the way and they were more settled and cozy.

“You know, this actually kind of cute,” Jason snickers as Damian looked up after a small flash, he glared at Jason who smirked, looking at the picture he'd taken on his phone “Aww, it almost looks you care, Damian,”

“Delete it now!”

“Nope.”

“You will if you value your life.”

“Oh is that a threat? Should I tell Bruce that you’re threatening to take my life again? Or worse Alfred.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“Wouldn’t I?”

The two stared at each other, Damian was using his Batman glare but Jason was seemingly unaffected and sat there with a smirk on his face.

Dick made another inaudible noise from Damian’s neck, gaining both older boys attention, Jason grinned.  

“Dick that’s a great idea! Sending this to Tim is just genius!”

**_“TODD DON’T YOU DARE.”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I should add more to this? Like, make another fic? I love the idea :D But also I want to write a lot... XD SO MANY IDEAS SO LITTLE TIME. 
> 
> BUT THANKS FOR READING!! :D


End file.
